Video service providers currently provide multiple services and programs, including cable television, network television, and video on demand, to their customers. Video content may be hosted by a video content provider and provided to devices associated with customers of the video content provider. In some instances, individual customers may receive combinations of these multiple services from a single video service provider.
Video service providers may receive video content from one of more video content providers. The video content may include video content metadata that describes aspects of the video content, such as a type of video program, a year of release, a title of the video program, a content provider for the video content, etc. The service provider may use the video content metadata in processing the video content and transactions with the video content provider and end user customers. Customers may complete a transaction such as a subscription, purchase, or rental and receive an entitlement to access to particular video content from the video content provider based on particular metadata.